Haunted House
by rharaayumi
Summary: Slaine menarik tangan Inaho melewati jalan tadi. Sementara itu Inaho dengan tidak berperasaan malah menginjak tangan yang keluar dari bawah 'jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Slaine ku meskipun hanya kaki dari ujung rambut ke kepala Slaine adalah milikku'


**Summary:** Slaine menarik tangan Inaho melewati jalan tadi. Sementara itu Inaho dengan tidak berperasaan malah menginjak tangan yang keluar dari bawah 'jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Slaine ku meskipun hanya kaki dari ujung rambut ke kepala Slaine adalah milikku!'

 **Disclaimer:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

~balasan review "Tinggallah bersamaku"~ (baru sempat publish cerita sekarang)

Kanato-desu: iiyaaaa :3, mereka orang-orang yang pengen liat InaSure tinggal dan hidup bersama, mungkin jika InaSure nyata, saya orang pertama yang nyamar jadi hantu hahahahahaha /gk

Seijuurou Eisha: ayee, entah kenapa typo itu susah hilang padahal udah dibaca berkali-kali sebelum publish tetap saja banyak typonya hiks.. semoga suka sama cerita yang ini :3

Nene: saya tak sanggup membuat 'scene menyerang' uoooo baru membayangkan saja saya sudah mimisan parah, kalau menulisnya mungkin saya akan kehabisan darah /gk woi/ terima kasih sudah mereview semoga suka dengan cerita yang lain juga hehehehe

Yuan-chan: hehehehe /peluk/ gk review tapi hampir semua di fav, itu sama membahagiakannya dengan review, tau ada yang fav artinya ada yang suka hehehhee. Untuk cerita multi chapter, saya memang rencana mau buat tapi mungkin belum bisa dipublish dalam waktu dekat ini. /kesibukan duta membuat waktu menulis berkurang orz. Bedewe panggil saya Rara, Rhara atau anaknya InaSure saja (yang terakhir ngawur) hahahaha salam kenal juga

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Haunted House**

Inaho membuka pintu bercat abu-abu dihadapannya, memegang sebuah tempat bekal berwarna orange lengkap dengan sebuah tempat air minum yang juga berwarna orange. Setelah melalui pintu dilihatnya sesosok pria berambut kuning pucat dengan mata biru kehijauan yang sedang duduk menopang dagu menatap ke arah pintu yang dimasuki Inaho dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut ke depan. Tidak hanya bibirnya yang dimajukan, pipi kanan dan kirinya digembungkan silih berganti tanda bahwa dia benar-benar sudah lelah menunggu. Yap tentu saja menunggu pria berambut coklat dengan satu mata tertutup yang baru saja melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu.

Slaine yang melihat Inaho sudah menutup pintu ruangan itu kembali meletakkan sebuah bidak catur berwarna hitam di antara bibir dan hidungnya layaknya singa laut yang sedang asik bermain bola di pertunjukan sirkus. Inaho mengambil tempat duduk yang biasa digunakannya saat sedang bermain catur bersama Slaine, meletakkan kotak bekal dan tempat air minum yang tadi dibawahnya di atas meja di sebelah papan catur. Mengambil bidak catur yang sedari tadi asik dimainkan oleh Slaine, saking asiknya si surai kuning bahkan tidak mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat datang ma Ahorenji' saat dirinya memasuki ruangan itu. Pacar macam apa Slaine yang tidak menyambut pacarnya sendiri dan sibuk bermain bidak catur –fikiran itu seketika bergelayutan di kepala Inaho–.

Inaho memasang wajah datar menatap Slaine yang masih sibuk mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan 'ini anak minta dicipok yah?' –Inaho memandang nakal ke arah Slaine–. Sadar dirinya menjadi objek pandangan mesum seorang Inaho Kaizuka, Slaine menghentikan aktivitasya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Dia tidak ingin memancing Inaho lebih jauh, Slaine tau betul akibatnya jika dia tetap melakukan kegiatan itu.

 _~flashback~_

" _Bat, kau tidak memakan makananmu lagi?"_

 _Slaine hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda dia sedang kesal setengah mati._

" _Orenji kepada Bat~~.. hallo ada orang di rumah?" Inaho sibuk mengibaskan tangannya di depan Slaine yang masih saja terus manyun tidak jelas_ – _setidaknya bagi Inaho yang tidak tau apa penyebab Slaine cemberut_ – _akhirnya Inaho yang gemas sendiri melihat tingkah Slaine malah mencium bibir Slaine dan terjadilah ' ini itu' kepada Slaine (poor Slaine). Di tengah Slaine 'diapa-apakan' Inaho, mereka bahkan sempat 'ngobrol'._

" _Si…si…sial.. a..apaaaah ya…yang kau laku…kan?" Sedikit merintih dicampur desahan, Slaine melingkarkan tangannya di leher Inaho._

" _ka..kau sendiri yang salah memancingku berbuat seperti.. inih.." di bawah sana Inaho sibuk bergerak._

" _me..memancing apa? Pe..pelan bo..dohh! "_

" _siapa suruh kau… memanyukan bibirmu? Kau..kira aku bisa menahan diri setiap melihatmu… seperti itu? Sial… sedikit lagi.." Inaho mempercepat gerakannya, diikuti lingkaran tangan Slaine yang semakin erat di leher Inaho. Beberapa waktu berlalu keduanya ambruk bersamaan Inaho menimpa tubuh Slaine yang berada di bawahnya._

" _jadi? Kenapa kau manyun terus sejak tadi hmmm?"_

" _kau bilang kau akan datang pukul 11, tapi ternyata pukul 1 siang! Kau kira berapa lama aku harus menunggumu Orenji? Kau fikir enak menunggu di ruangan ini selama 2 jam haaah?"_

" _tadi macet bukan salahku"_

 _Slaine kembali manyun, membuat Inaho kembali tersenyum mesum melihat Slaine. Gleeeek Slaine sekali lagi harus menyesali kebiasaan manyunnya!_

 _~End of flashback~_

"ku dengar lagi-lagi kau tidak menghaiskan makananmu? Bukannya kau mendapat menu khusus?"

"Orenji, kau percaya hantu?"

"tidak"

"kenapa? Bukannya mereka ada?"

"aku tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulihat. Dan lagi cerita seperti hantu dan sejenisnya adalah cerita karangan orang bodoh yang sangat ingin terkenal."

"kau tidak asik!"

Slaine membalikkan badannya membelakangi Inaho dengan kedua tangan masih terlipat. Inaho tidak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Slaine, tidak juga berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Slaine. Toh cepat atau lambat, Slaine pasti akan suka rela cerita ini itu tanpa perlu Inaho minta. Benar saja tidak sampai 5 detik Slaine kembali membalikkan badannya kali ini menghadap Inaho dan menatap mata Inaho dalam.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak percaya hantu?"

Inaho hanya memandang Slaine mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"tadi kepala sipir cerita padaku, katanya di kota sebelah baru saja dibuka rumah hantu. Minggu lalu dia pergi ke sana, dan katanya sampai sekarang dia merasa seperti dibuntuti seseorang"

"lalu?"

Inaho membuka kotak bekalnya, mengambil beberapa makanan dan menyuapkannya kepada Slaine yang mulai asik bercerita. Slaine sendiri tidak keberatan jika harus disuapi Inaho, tidak merasa seperti anak kecil. Slaine terus bercerita, sesekali harus berhenti saat harus menelan makanan atau saat Inaho menyuapkan makanan lagi kepadanya.

"aku mau ke sana!"

"bagaimana jika hantunya mengikutimu?"

"kau bilang di dunia ini tidak ada hantu!"

"memang tidak ada, tapi kau bilang kepala sipir merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya kan? Bagaimana jika dia benar? Dan hantu itu benar-benar mengikutimu? Kau tidak takut? Malam kau akan sendiri di tempat ini."

"aku percaya dengan yang awal kau katakan 'tidak ada yang namanya hantu' atau jangan-jangan justru kau yang takut?"

"baiklah habiskan dulu makananmu, lalu kita ke sana!"

Slaine mengangguk, mempercepat kunyahannya beberapa kali sempat tersedak karna terlalu terburu-buru. Baginya ke haunted house adalah pengalaman pertamanya, sejak kecil saat anak kecil lain asik rekreasi ini itu dia harus menemani Asseylum-hime bermain tidak ada waktu baginya untuk menikmati masa kecilnya.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mereka meninggalkan ruang tahanan khusus itu, berkat jabtannya yang lumayan tinggi Inaho bebas melakukan apa saja termaksud sesekali membawa Slaine keluar di hari libur seperti saat ini. Sebelum ke haunted house, Inaho mengajak Slaine membeli pakaian, tidak etiskan jika memakai pakaian penjara di sana, bisa-bisa oang-orang akan bertanya-tanya dan akan mencari tahu siapa pria yang memakai baju tahanan dan berkeliaran di tengah kota dan akhirnya 'kematian palsu' Slaine akan ketahuan seluruh media dan Slaine akan dalam bahaya.

Inaho memakaikan jaketnya ke Slaine sebelum turun dari mobil memasuki toko, memilih beberapa pakaian yang dirasanya cocok dengan Slaine dan dirinya –tidak mungkin juga kan dia memakai pakaian dinas dan memasuki Haunted House, bisa-bisa hantu-hantunya tidak perform maksimal karna takut ditangkap Inaho–. Setelah kurang lebih 10-15 menit di toko pakaian, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke Haunted haouse yang dimaksud Slaine. Sedikit deg-degan Slaine sesekali meremas tangannya, Inaho yang melihat itu sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa, tapi tidak tega mengganggu kebahagiaan Slaine yang sudah sangat lama ingin ke tempat itu.

Setengah jam perjalanan dengan mobil dari toko baju, akhirnya mereka sampai. Inaho sampai harus berkeliling hanya untuk mencari parkiran kosong. Tempat parkirnya saja sudah sepenuh itu, Inaho tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana antrian tiket maupun antrian memasuki Haunted House itu. Bisa- bisa mereka baru akan masuk malam hari, Inaho melirik jam di tangannya 'yah kami pasti baru bisa masuk saat malam'.

Mereka turun dari mobil, Inaho mengambil tangan Slaine dan memegannya erat, cukup banyak orang yang berkeliaran di tempat pembelian tiket bisa ruyam urusannya jika mereka harus terpisah –sebenarnya sekalipun tempat itu sepi Inaho pasti akan memegang tangan Slaine, memberitahukan kepada semua orang jika Slaine adalah miliknya, dan dia tidak tertarik melirik yang lain kecuali Slaine. Benar saja, berkat itu mereka berdua menjadi bahan perhatian orang lain. Beberapa orang langsung mengenali Inaho –tentu saja para fans wanitanya– di beberapa sudut terdengar teriakan 'kyaaaa kyaaaa'. Parkiran yang tadi Cuma terisi deru kendaraan kini terisi pula dengan beberapa suara 'kyaaa' dan jepret-jepretan foto. Untung saja tadi Slaine memilih jaket dengan penutup kepala yang juga menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sehingga orang tidak tau dia wanita atau pria. Namun surai kuingnya yang mulai memanjang sedikit keluar yang menyebabkan orang-orang beranggapan itu adalah wanita pacar Inaho yang selama ini beredar di internet –karna memang sudah beberapa kali Inaho tertangkap kamera fansnya sedang rekreasi dengan seseorang saat hari libur–. Inaho merogoh kantong bajunya mengambil ponselnya yang sibuk bergetar.

 _From: Yuki-nee_

 _Title: no title_

 _Subject: kalian berbuat ulah lagi. Di internet sudah tersebar fotomu yang menggandeng 'wanita' beredar lagi. Pulanglah cepat, bahaya kalau Slaine sampai ketahuan masih hidup._

Inaho tidak membalas pesan itu, malah dia menonaktifkan ponselnya. Jika tidak semua orang akan menghubunginya dan menyuruhya pulang. Dan kencannya dengan Slaine akan terganggu, Inaho tidak ingin membuat Slaine kecewa tidak di saat seperti ini.

1 jam antri akhirnya tiba giliran mereka membeli tiket. Inaho merogoh sakunya untungnya dia sudah menyisihkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya. Tangannya akan sulit mengeluarkan uang jika hanya satu tangan –karna tangan satunya sibuk memegang tangan Slaine– orang-orang masih asik menjepretnya, beberapa orang bahkan dengan berani bertanya 'siapa gadis yang bersama Inaho itu?' tapi jangan panggil dia Inaho Kaizuka jika menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Dia hanya memasang wajah datar, bermain dengan ponselnya –bersikap autis lagi, Inaho punya dua ponsel dan yang saat ini dimainkannya adalah ponsel yang tidak ada seorangpun yang tau nomornya kecuali Slaine – dan tangan satunya sibuk memegang tangan Slaine. Sementara itu Slaine hanya duduk menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sesekali Slaine ikut bermain bersama game yang dimainkan Inaho –tepatnya mengganggu permainan Inaho, entah kenapa bagi Slaine mengganggu Inaho bermain game sangat mengasikkan, tapi tentu saja diganggu seperti apapun Inaho tidak pernah kalah bermain game–. Beberapa fans Inaho yang sejak tadi diacuhkan akhirnya meninggalkan Inaho dan Slaine. Tinggal mereka berdua di sana mulai autis dengan ponsel Inaho tidak lagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan antrian yang bahkan sudah melewati giliran mereka. Saat mereka sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, sudah tidak ada pengunjung lagi, hanya mereka berdua dan beberapa pengurus haunted house yang kelihatannya bersiap menutup pertunjukan mereka untuk hari ini, tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat menyadari masih ada 2 orang yang belum masuk.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki memasuki haunted house itu. Tangan mereka masih berpegangan. Mata Slaine terlihat berbinar seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan permen kesukaannya, sementara itu Inaho hanya memasang wajah datarnya, sedikit tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi wajah Slaine, 'dia bisa tertawa hanya karna hal seperti ini?'

"Orenji…."

"hmm"

"aku belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini sebelumnya.. ini ungguh luar biasa!"

"kita bahkan belum masuk Bat!"

"pasti di dalamnya sangat keren"

"jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu dan merasa puas bakaBat"

"Ahorenji, kau benar-benar tidak asik!"

"kau mengatakan hal bodoh lagi hmmmm?"

"kau pergi saja bermain sendiri hhuuuhhh!"

"dan meninggalkamu sendiri di tempat yang banyak orang seperti ini?"

Slaine memegang erat angan Inaho, begitu pula Inaho. Inaho sedikit merasakan tanga Slaine basah. 'dia pasti ketakutan, pintar sekali dia menyembunyikan rasa takut dibalik tawa menyegarkannya'

Ruangan di dalam sana gelap gulita, hanya beberapa cahaya remang yang berpendar di beberapa sudut. Barang-barang terlihat tidak tertata rapih. Slaine merasa menginjak sesuatu di bawah sana, tapi karna cahaya yang minim dia tidak melihat apa yang diinjaknya.

"uwaaaaaaaaaa" refleks Slaine melompat ke belakang menarik Inaho yang membuanya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Bat? Are you ok?"

"Orenji.. ada sesuatu yang memegang kakiku!"

"hooooh itu hantunya, baru segitu kau judah takut, ya sudah kita keluar saja, mumpung baru 5 langkah ayo kia keluar."

Slaine menegakkan tubuhnya, melangkah ke depan.

"siapa yang takut, ayo kita lanjutkan"

Slaine menarik tangan Inaho melewati jalan tadi. Sementara itu Inaho dengan tidak berperasaan malah menginjak tangan yang keluar dari bawah 'jangan berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Slaine ku meskipun hanya kaki dari ujung rambut ke kepala Slaine adalah milikku!'

Slaine mengamati sekelilingnya, dirasakannya ada sesuatu yang berlendir mendarat di wajahnya. Slaine sebenarnya ingin berteriak tapi jika dia melakukannya, Inaho pasti mengajaknya keluar. Slaine melirik Inaho di sebelahnya, tampak di sebelahnya Inaho berwajah datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Slaine merasa beruntung memiliki pacar pemberani seperti Inaho, tidak tampak takut sedikitpun. Sementara asik memandang wajah datar Inaho, Slaine merasa sesuatu seperti rambut panjang muncul di depannya. Slaine menghentikan langkahnya, melirik ke atas dilihatnya sesosok wajah tertawa dengan mulut yang sangat lebar dan mata merah mengeluarkan darah. Slaine memeluk lengan Inaho menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Inaho.

Sudah 10 menit mereka berada di sana, Slaine sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya minim yang ada di sana, matanya sudah bisa beradaptasi. Jika awal masuknya Slaine sibuk ketakutan maka saat ini Slaine hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak setiap penampakan muncul dihadapannya. Sepanjang sisa perjalanan mereka yang terdengar hanya suara derai tawa Slaine yang membahana, sementara itu Inaho sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa. Slaine tidak mempedulikan pacarnya yang berwajah tembok itu, dia manusia yang berhadapan dengan apapun akan selalu berwajah tembok. Misalnya saat mereka mendegar suara wanita tertawa, Slaine hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahaka saat melihat wanita lusuh berambut panjang memakai baju putih kusam sambil terus tertawa dan menangis secara bergantian.

"orenji, lihat dia bodoh yah? Pffft"

Inaho tidak menjawab, hanya terus menatap ke depan melangkah tenang seperti tidak ada apa-apa di sana, mau tidak mau Slaine ikut melangkah meninggalkan wanita itu. Sebenarnya Slaine ingin berhenti beberapa lama untuk mengamati wanita itu dan menertawakan wanita yang kerjanya menangis-tertawa itu, tapi apa daya tarikan Inaho lebih kuat.

Berjalan beberapa puluh meter, dihadapan mereka muncul semacam bola api yang melayang-layang berputar. Di tengahnya tampak sesosok kepala dengan isi perut yang menggantung, juga melayang. Matanya terbelalak, dari sudut bibirnya mengalir sesuatu cairan terlihat sepeti warna hitam dengan cahaya redup di sana. Bukannya ketakutan, Slaine malah tertawa dan sedikit penasaran bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa membuat sesuau pertunjukan seperti itu.

Setengah jam berlalu artinya setengah jam juga Slaine sudah asik tertawa menikmati pertunjukan di sana. mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari tempat itu

"ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Rasanya seperti hatiku akan meleleh karna terbakar. Cukup menyeramkan tapi juga sangat menyenangkan. Mereka hebat yah Orenji?"

"….."

Slaine melirik Inaho di sebelahnya yang masih diam seperti tadi. 'dia benar-benar keren' wajah Slaine memerah.

"Orenji, kau benar-benar luar biasa, maksudku wajah datarmu itu benar-benar luar biasa!"

"….."

"Orenji? Kau baik-baik saja?"

BRUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKK

Inaho jatuh pingsan….

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Orenji, kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku baik-baik saja!"

"pffft, ternyata kau takut hantu hahahahahha hahahahaha"

"berhenti tertawa BakaBat, ini idak lucu, aku merasa seperti ada yang mengikutiku tau!"

"pffttt hahahahaha hahahahhhaa hahahahhaah hahahhahaha hahhahahahha hahhahahaha"

Inaho langsung mencium bibir Slaine, membuat si surai kuning berhenti tertawa.

"apa yang.."

"kubilangkan berhenti, hanya itu cara yang terpikirkan olehku untuk membuatmu berhenti tertawa."

"dasar mesum!, cepat pulangkan aku ke sel saja, aku lebih takut berduaan bersamamu daripada melihat 100 hantu bersamaan!"

"Bat, ini sudah malam, kau tau sendirikan aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Jadi malam ini kau harus menemaniku di rumahku.!"

GLEEEEEK, Inaho memacu mobilnya membelah sepinya jalan raya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi.

~END~

OWARI. Entah ini masuk horror komedi atau bukan, tapi semoga bisa menghibur para InaSure shipper. Terima kasih telah mereview beberapa karya saya sebelumnya. Hehehehe terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri membuang waktu kalian yang berharga membaca ff aneh bin gaje bin absurd ini. Kalau bisa tinggalkan komentar yah muehehehhee (kedip-kedip)


End file.
